Caliente
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Est aveugle qui veut...


Rien n'est a moi a part l'histoire et je n'en tire pas d'argent.

Et un grand merci a "**_The Nymph' Chris" _**de m'avoir aider ^^

_En italique la chanson_

**En gras la traduction**

* * *

_**Human nature**_ watch?v=xzeC2lnmjW8

_**Over the rainbow**_ watch?v=J77YoMEwrMs

**_You belong with me_** watch?v=UYhgQY83ivY

_**I wanna dance somebody**_ watch?v=Z5KKgCOKHRY

**_Pump it_** watch?v=ZaI2IlHwmgQ

_**Caliente**_ watch?v=Rpc8pTvNHwA

* * *

**_Caliente_**

Tout c'était finalement arranger pour Kurt. Une fois que l'équipe de foot avait travaillé avec le glee club et que la chorale avait découvert que Karofsky pouvait danser et chanter.  
Kurt l'avait confronté à la fin de la performance au sujet du baiser. Même après ce qui s'était passé entre lui et le plus grand, il n'avait pas pu passer sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.  
Malgré ce qu'il lui avait craché à la figure et qu'il l'a repoussé plus par surprise que par dégoût, les papillons qu'il avait dans l'estomac à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient étaient toujours là.

Au bout d'à peu près deux heures, le sportif avait avoué avec difficulté son homosexualité et sa peur d'y faire face. De là, s'était tissé une entende cordiale puis une amitié entre eux.

Au contraire de ce que Dave pensait, ceux de la chorale l'acceptaient plutôt facilement, une fois que le contre ténor leur ayant montré qu'il approuvait et supporterait sa venue. Et le groupe avait déclaré que puisque le brun n'y voyait pas de problème ils étaient d'accord.

David avait révéler son orientation sexuel dans la foulée et avait surpris avant que Rachel ne lui saute dessus en lui expliquant que ses deux papas étaient Gay et que s'il voulait de l'aide, il suffisait de demander, tout le monde acquiesça. Requinquer par leurs acceptations, il se dévoila également à ses parents le soir même.  
Sa mère parut surprise au contraire de son père qui lui avoua qu'il le soupçonnait déjà, ce qui surprit Dave a son tour.

**_..._**

Mercedes et Santana avait été les premières à se rendre compte de l'attirance que les deux garçons avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais qu'aucuns n'osaient faire le premiers pas. Bien qu'elles les encouragèrent chacune de leurs côtés.

A bout d'idées, l'hispanique convoqua une réunion d'urgence de la chorale et c'est finalement Finn, à la surprise de tous, qui eut la meilleure idée. Des duos imposés.

Avec l'aide de leur professeur, tout se déroula comme prévus. Kurt et Dave se virent imposer une chanson.

Finn/Rachel-You belong with me (Taylor swift)  
Kurt/Dave-Caliente (inna)  
Will/Puck-Somewhere over the rainbow  
Santana/Britany-I wanna dance with somebody (withney houston)  
Tina/Arti-Quinn/Mike-Pump it (black eyes pease)  
Sam/Mercedes-Human nature

Au vues des talents de son binôme pour la dance, il ne fit aucun doute pour Kurt qu'ils devraient partir sur un tango côté danse. Ce qui les força à répéter tout au long de la semaine jusqu'à leur passage.

Les duos s'étaient étalés sur toute la semaine.  
Finn et Rachel avaient été les 1er à passer avec You belong with me de Taylor Swift.  
N'étant pas un nombre pair, Puck avait été associé à leurs professeur et avaient quand a eux choisi d'interpréter somewhere over the rainbow.  
Le mercredi arrivait et avec lui le duo de Santana et Brittany qui dansaient et chantaient sur I wanna dance with somebody de withney houston.  
Le jour suivant Tina et Arti ainsi que Quinn et Mike qui s'affrontaient sur Pump it des Black eyes pease.  
Après était venu le tour de Sam et Mercedes qui reprenaient Human nature.

**_..._**

Le week end passait et tous étaient impatients d'assister à la prestation du duo restant.

**_..._**

Depuis le début de leurs répétitions, la tension déjà présente, se faisais sentir un peu plus à chacune de leurs rencontres.  
Surtout depuis que David avait demandé à Santana de leur prêter sa voix qu'il avait enregistré pour qu'Arti puisse la lancée au moment voulu et faire du refrain une partie seulement dansée.

Le moment tant attendu arriva et tous prirent place dans l'auditorium.

La musique commença lentement faisant se rejoindre David et Kurt qui chantait la première partie.

_Caliente es tu amor (x2)_  
**Chaud est ton amour**  
_Yo quiero sonar_  
**Je veux rêver**  
_Contigo mi amor_  
**Avec toi mon amour**  
_(x2)_

Ils se tournèrent autour jusqu'à ce que le blond entame le second couplet en attrapant son compagnon de danse pour le ramener contre lui d'un geste sec.

_Necesito mas_  
**J'ai besoin de plus**  
_De lo que me das_  
**Que ce que tu me donnes**  
_Ya no tengo miedo_  
**Je n'ai pas peur**  
_Y dejo todo atras_  
**De tout abandonner**

Coller l'un contre l'autre le chant et les pas s'enchainèrent.  
Quand Dave faisait marche arrière Kurt le suivait comme coller à sa poitrine.  
Quand la jambe de l'un reculait, celle de l'autre la suivait.

_Quiero sonar_  
**Je veux rêver**  
_Ritmo sensual_  
**De rythme sensuel**  
_Un segundo mas de vida_  
**Une seconde de ma vie**  
_Puede ser tan real_  
**Ça peut paraitre si réel**

Le refrain arriva et ceux assit dans leurs siègent perdirent tout manières de penser rationnellement.  
Au rythme de la musique et de la voix off de Santana, les deux garçons passèrent à la vitesse supérieur et enchainaient les pas les uns après les autres.

_I wanna make, make, make,_  
**Je voudrais, faire, faire, faire**  
_You feel make, make, make_  
**Que tu ressentes, faire, faire, faire**  
_You dance make, make, make_  
**Que tu danses, faire, faire, faire**  
_You feel make, make, make_  
**Que tu ressentes, faire, faire, faire**  
_You dance make, make, make_  
**Que tu danses, faire, faire, faire**  
_You feel make, make, make_  
**Que tu ressentes, faire, faire, faire**  
_You dance make, make, make_  
**Que tu danses, faire, faire, faire**  
_You feel make, make, make_  
**Que tu ressentes, faire, faire, faire**  
_You dance_  
**Que tu danses**

Remontant une des jambes du brun contre sa hanche David le pencha vers l'arrière en laissant descendre la main qui ne le retenait pas, le long de son torse sensuellement puis le remmena à lui d'une poussée du bassin.

Sur scène les deux danseurs sentaient monter la tension un peu plus à chacun de leurs pas et respiraient de plus en plus vite pour suivre le tempo de la musique.

_Caliente es tu amor (x2)_  
**Chaud est ton amour**  
_Yo quiero sonar_  
**Je veux rêver**  
_Contigo mi amor_  
**Avec toi mon amour**  
_(x2)_

Will était quand à lui impressionner du travail fournit et d'avoir eu la brillante idée d'enregistrer toute les prestations.  
Le tango était une des danses les plus éreintantes physiquement et eux en plus de danser ils chantaient !  
Le rendement rendait magnifiquement bien.

_Caliente es tu amor (x2)_  
**Chaud est ton amour**  
_Yo quiero sonar_  
**Je veux rêver**  
_Contigo mi amor_  
**Avec toi mon amour**  
_(x2)_

Le plus grand entama le 4e couplait alors que le brun accroché à ses hanches se laissait tomber lentement vers l'arrière.

Mercedes et Santana exultaient en les voyant bouger l'un contre l'autre.

De son côté, Dave ne pouvait plus se cacher de l'effet que leur prestation avait sur lui et fut rassuré qu'il ne soit pas le seul en sentant la bosse qui se frottait contre lui au rythme de leurs mouvements.

La dernière partie dansée se profila et ils purent reprendre un minimum leurs respirations en laissant jouer la voix de leur amie latina sur les hauts parleurs.

_I wanna make, make, make,_  
**Je voudrais, faire, faire, faire**  
_You feel make, make, make_  
**Que tu ressentes, faire, faire, faire**  
_You dance make, make, make_  
**Que tu danses, faire, faire, faire**  
_You feel make, make, make_  
**Que tu ressentes, faire, faire, faire**  
_You dance make, make, make_  
**Que tu danses, faire, faire, faire**  
_You feel make, make, make_  
**Que tu ressentes, faire, faire, faire**  
_You dance make, make, make_  
**Que tu danses, faire, faire, faire**  
_You feel make, make, make_  
**Que tu ressentes, faire, faire, faire**  
_You dance_  
**Que tu danses**

La fin de la musique arriva et avec elle le dernier pas de danse qui les laissa souder l'un a l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux et leurs visages a un souffle de distance.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Kurt craqua et se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres qui lui faisaient envie depuis pas mal de temps.  
Passant une main dans le cuir chevelu du blond, il s'y accrocha quand ce dernier répondit tout aussi ardemment à son baiser.

Perdus dans leur monde ou seul l'autre existait, ils se firent ramener à la réalité en entendent les acclamations de leurs amis qui ne se privèrent pas pour les rejoindre sur scène et les féliciter.

**_FIN_**


End file.
